I Think I Want to Marry You
by N.P. Windsnap
Summary: A one shot of cuteness, McKirk, vodka, and promise rings. Guy on guy. Don't like, don't read. No lemon.


**Hello people of Asgard. I seriously want to be Loki... Or maybe marry Loki. Or maybe I just want Tom Hiddleston. This has nothing to do with my story, but, you know, I just wanted to put that out there. So the gist of this story. I was bored during my free period during school. I really should have done my homework, but instead I wrote this. See kids, I'm a bad influence. Do you're homework and clean your room and do the dishes And don't touch creepy boats (we all know how that worked out for Nemo) Wow this is long. I'm just going to stop talking now... K bye. **

**DISCLAIMER: If only... **

I Think I Want to Marry You

In Jim's right hand, a large bottle of vodka was clutched, almost empty from Jim's night off. His left hand was being tugged on by Bones, who was following Spock to the Captain's corders. They had found him at the bar next to a passed-out Scotty who had snuck the Captain out of sickbay for a "harmless bear."

"But Bones!" Jim slurred tugging away from the elder. "I don't- I don't wanna go to bed. I feel fine. Like a rainbow, Bones. I feel like a freaking rainbow."

"Yup. That's great Jim. You must be tired though." Bones replied, as though he were speaking to a child.

"Naw- no- never! Not me! Not Captain Tiberius James Kirk! I captain this awesome ship, Bones, and- and, and it's HUDGE! And there are guns that are like- like PEW PEW PEW PEW! Bones you gotta see my SHIP!" Jim stumbled past one of the crew members and waved at them tiredly.

"Yeah, Jim, I've seen the ship. We're on the Enterprise right now." Bones said, leading the Captain into his room. He sat Jim down on the bed and took the vodka from him.

"Really? Woah... And bones! There's this guy called Spock. He's like- I dunno Mexican or something, but he's really cute. I mean like triangle cute. He's acute triangle." Bones chuckles as he saw green begin to tint the vulcan's ears and checks. "But bones- but- but bones..."

"Yeah kid?" The doctor asked while getting the younger man into his nightly wear.

"You're the- you're the cutest of everybody. Of everybody in the whole UNIVERSE! And I love you THIS much!" Jim stretched his arms out as wide as he could manage. He giggled softly to himself before crawling under the comforter with the help of the good doctor and the Vulcan. "Hey Bones?"

"Yeah?" He said while he tucked in his captain. The ship had been a bit nippy lately.

"I wanna marry you. I'm gonna marry you someday. I swear to God." Bones saw Spock smirk before exiting the room.

"Sure kid. Anything you say." Bones went to turn out his light.

"No Bones! Really! I- I- I really wanna marry you! And I'm not just saying this 'cus I'm drunk. I love you man! I'm gonna marry you 'cus I love you and you love me!" Bones stopped in the doorway. He reached into his pocket and felt two metal rings that he always kept with him. One was a promise ring that he had given to a high school sweetheart a long time ago. She had practically thrown it in his face. The other had been presented to him by none other than Captain James Tiberius Kirk. What had he called it? A bromance ring? Well whatever it was, he knew what it was to be used as now.

Bones walked over to Jim and pulled out the high school ring. He gentle placed it on Jim's left ring finger.

"Jim," Bones began, "this was a ring that I gave to a girl in high school. She might as well have thrown me down a hill the way she rejected me. I always kept it with me, and I don't know why. I guess my future self knew that I would new it now. I now know that the ring never belonged to her. It has belonged to you for decades, even before I knew you existed. Do you remember the bromance ring you gave me?"

"Yeah!" Jim practically screamed. Bones held up his left hand to show off his own ring. Jim giggled hysterically.

"With these rings I solemnly do swear to love James T. Kirk for the rest of my life. I will remind you of it everyday and shout it loud from roof tops. I will always be there to protect you and to love you. I will sneak you ice cream in sickbay and make you eat fruit. I will take hits for you and stitch up the ones you take for me. I promise that one day, no matter how soon or how far away it is, I will marry James T. Kirk lawfully and fully, even if it is on my deathbed." Jim smiled as he rubbed his ring.

"Yeah. What you said."

Bones re-tucked Jim under the covers and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you THIS much, Bones." Jim whispered in his dazed half-sleep.

"I love you more."

**So that was pointless.. But HEY! FLUFFY! Yeah, so review and like and favorite and all that jazz. Oh and by the way, I KNOW! This should be part of my Drabble collection, but I couldn't find the word "marry" or "drunk" or "ring" on my list (the means nothing to you unless you've read my other Star Trek story Well I Didn't Need To Hear That. If you likes this story, chances are you'll like that one toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!)**

**i like unicorns **

**lost of love and good vives!**

**N.P. Windsnap (i need a cooler name tell me what you think my name should be I the comments. im done now. K bye.) **


End file.
